


План сражения

by blahblahbayern



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anti-Reveal Fic, Blind Character, Comedy, Gen, Nurses & Nursing, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Говорят, никогда не злите медсестер, потому что именно они управляют больницей. Они могут сделать вашу жизнь ничтожной, если вы все-таки это сделаете.Ширли Бенсон никогда прежде не приходилось приказывать ее медсестрам использовать эту силу коллективно, но чтобы защитить личность Сорвиголовы, защитника невинных и истребителя злых? Она с удовольствием заставит полицейских пожалеть, что их нога ступила на территорию ее больницы.





	План сражения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143183) by [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979). 



> В больницах англоязычных стран именем Джон Доу называют пациентов, чьё имя по каким-то причинам неизвестно. 
> 
> Спасибо Ttruth с ficbook'а за отбеченный текст.

Задолго до того, как Сорвиголова ступил на территорию их больницы, медсестры и доктора Адской Кухни любили его. Даже взрывы не поколебали (большую часть) их веры в него, потому что это просто никак не вязалось с человеком, которого они полюбили.

Ну не мог человек, вынесший испуганного ребенка из горящего здания, быть террористом. Не мог монстр, подстреливший офицера полиции с крыши, быть тем же человеком, что в одиночку спас дюжину офицеров от вооруженного преступника. Не мог человек, который отправлял на больничную койку тех, кто насиловал, ранил и убивал, заниматься тем же самым.

По правде говоря, они все с облегчением вздохнули, когда во взрывах обвинили Фиска. После этого боготворить Дьявола Адской Кухни (на самом деле Сорвиголову, но что-то в образе Дьявола Адской Кухни, поднимающегося для борьбы с настоящими монстрами… в общем, это нравилось многим медсестрам, а никто не спорит с ними. Никто.) стало намного легче.

Они продолжили выслушивать рассказы испуганных жертв об их спасении и проклятья разъяренных преступников в его адрес и решили отблагодарить его, если смогут.

А потом появился он. Если бы только он был цел и невредим.

***

У Ширли Бенсон плохой день. Честно говоря, руководство больницей в Адской Кухне никогда не было предпосылкой для замечательного дня, но обычно было намного лучше, чем сейчас. Во-первых, ей не хватает трех медсестер, включая одну из наиболее надежных, Клэр Темпл, и во-вторых, откровенно абсурдное количество полицейских околачивается в ее больнице и мешается под ногами в поисках _Сорвиголовы_. Как будто он бы сюда пришел.

Она уже готова сказать очередному офицеру, чтобы тот проваливал, когда одна из ее сестер, Джейми Шваб, подходит к ней:

— Телефонный звонок, на который Вы, вероятно, захотите ответить.

Ширли кивком избавляется от офицера и следует за Шваб в комнату отдыха, где та вручает ей свой личный телефон. Ширли смотрит на него с недоумением.

— Она не хотела с Вами разговаривать, но я думаю, что нужно, — объясняет Шваб и уходит.

— Алло? — Ширли слышит удивленное пыхтение на другом конце провода.

 _— Я попросила ее не рассказывать Вам,_ — говорит Клэр Темпл, и Ширли неожиданно очень рассержена, очень.

— И где же ты?

Тогда на другом конце провода повисает тишина.

 _— Я с Сорвиголовой. Он истекает кровью от пулевого ранения у меня на глазах, и я просто не могу разобраться с этим сама._ — В ее голосе нотки обеспокоенного родственника, когда пациент только прибывает в больницу. Вот черт. — _Мне нужна помощь, иначе он умрет._

День Ширли Бенсон вот-вот станет намного сложнее и в то же время намного лучше.

— Тогда приводи его в…

_— Я не могу… Я обещала ему, что сохраню его личность в тайне, а подстрелили его полицейские, и…_

— И мы сохраним ее. Я не позволю Сорвиголове умереть, пока я на посту. Приводи. Его.

Она вешает трубку, но Ширли знает, что она приведет его. Время готовить план сражения.

***

**Шаг первый. Отвлекающий маневр.**

Сестра Шваб набирает как можно больше молодых и привлекательных медсестер, которые достаточно свободны для этого, и ведет их разговаривать с рыскающими офицерами. С таким количеством симпатичных и красивых людей в приемной никто не замечает, как Клэр Темпл затаскивает истекающего кровью молодого человека и передает его ожидающей команде докторов и хирургов — наиболее опытных, ибо они все воспользовались своим служебным положением, чтобы быть здесь.

— Зрачки не реагируют, — говорит доктор Мартинез, и присутствующие доктора обмениваются беспокойными взглядами.

Только Темпл непоколебима:

— Нормально. Не изменится. — Ширли, допущенная только из-за своей должности, внезапно начинает гораздо больше восхищаться действиями Сорвиголовы.

— Нет, серьезно? — уточняет молодой медбрат-австралиец, Дэн Голдман, и все закатывают глаза.

— Да, его глаза не реагируют на свет. Совсем. Пошевеливайся! — срывается Темпл.

— Блин, круто. — Голдман качает головой и встречается взглядом с Ширли. — А я теперь пойду…

— Нет. Идем со мной.

Дальнейшее Ширли предоставляет докторам. Самое время для следующего шага.

***

**Шаг второй. Создание помех.**

Проходит целый час, прежде чем одному из офицеров удается случайно услышать единственное предложение, которое, возможно, указывает на то, что Сорвиголова сейчас в больнице. Ширли никогда не была так горда своим медперсоналом.

Привлекательные медсестры испаряются, и внезапно мудрые, умные и самые закаленные медсестры Ширли занимают их места в зале ожидания и у информационных стоек. Эти женщины повидали всякое и расскажут вам только то, что вам положено знать, ни больше ни меньше. Вы не можете обхитрить их, потому что они знают все хитрости, и не можете проскользнуть мимо них, потому что они видят все.

А та, что работает в приемной скорой, сестра фон Райан, знает законы о неприкосновенности частной жизни пациентов в тысячу раз лучше, чем коп-новичок, пытающийся выбить из нее имя Сорвиголовы. Наблюдать за их разговором — наблюдать за акулой, пожирающей тюленя: ужасающе, но так увлекательно, что вы не можете отвести взгляд, и к концу по какой-то причине у вас остается смутное чувство удовлетворения.

— Но нам нужно с ним поговорить. Сейчас.

— А я Вам говорю, что нет в этой больнице никого по имени Сорвиголова. А если бы и был, я не могла бы Вам этого сказать без официального подтверждения, что его вызывают на допрос, или принадлежности Вас к списку его ближайших родственников.

Коп хмурится:

— Я вполне уверен, что нам этого не нужно.

— Серьезно? Только вполне уверены? Ладно. Почему бы вам не убедиться полностью, а потом мы посмотрим, не появился ли он в наших журналах.

Тогда Темпл подходит к Ширли, утягивая ее в сторону:

— Он покинул операционную, они думают, что с ним все будет в порядке. Но нам нужна койка для него.

Ширли кивает:

— Иди за мной. Голдман! — Медбрат практически мгновенно подскакивает к ней. — Все готово?

Он кивает:

— Пойдемте сыграем в музыкальных пациентов.

***

**Шаг третий. «Царская» беготня.**

Это не совсем музыкальные пациенты. Но требует перетасовки коек. Будь дело в каком другом пациенте, Ширли и медсестры возненавидели бы объем требующейся работы. Но это _Сорвиголова_ (Мэтт, со слов Клэр, так что его записывают как Мэтта Смарта, а не Джона Доу, потому что именно его будет искать полиция, когда им наконец удастся пройти фон Райан), так что никто не возражает.

Говоря по-простому, Мэтт есть в каждом отделении. В скорой есть записи о человеке с его травмами. И в кардиологии. Реанимация может клясться и божиться, что он с ними, как и любое другое отделение, даже педиатрия (хотя Мэтт Смарт есть и там, ему 7 лет вместо 27).

В реальности же его перевозят из отделения в отделение по случайному расписанию. Им приходится потрудиться, чтобы убедиться, что он получает весь необходимый уход, а не только излишний стресс, но оно того стоит, когда офицеры наконец выслеживают единственного, кто, как они думают, подходит под описание травм, до реанимации и находят престарелую испаноговорящую женщину в той койке, в которой должен быть он.

Не то чтобы перечисленные у него травмы подходили под их описание. Они должны сообщить о пулевом ранении, но это работа фон Райан, а она настоящий чемпион, когда дело доходит до того, чтобы документы «пропали без вести» до тех пор, пока не понадобятся снова. О его шрамах ни слова, как и о небольших кровоподтеках. Добавьте к этому его слепоту, и единственный Мэтт, который по бумагам находится в здании и едва ли может быть Сорвиголовой, на самом деле он и есть.

Ширли никогда так не гордилась.

***

**Шаг четвертый. Физическое вмешательство.**

Шваб и Темпл придумали финальный гениальный обман. Пять оставшихся офицеров окружены, и к настоящему времени все разочарованы и в нескольких шагах от личного обыска каждой койки в этом месте. Темпл, выслушав несколько минут крика в свой адрес, направляет их в отдельную комнату, где пациент находится в безопасности.

Она забывает упомянуть, что это изолятор, который сейчас находится на карантине, пока они все не оказываются на месте. Шваб героически идет за ними, чтобы помешать им уйти, пока период не пройдет, и присмотреть за ними, если что-то произойдет.

Темпл и Ширли едва удается завернуть за угол, прежде чем залиться смехом.

— Сколько еще времени вам нужно? — спрашивает Ширли, как только им удается взять себя в руки.

— Он уже пытается выбраться из кровати, так что думаю, еще час или что-то в таком духе и я смогу доставить его домой живым и проследить, чтобы таким он и оставался.

Ширли, потрясенная, поднимает бровь:

— Час? Он, что, еще и супер-исцелением владеет?

Темпл качает головой:

— Он всего лишь человек, как ни странно. Но ему уже было почти так же плохо, как сегодня, и он все равно выкарабкивался. Просто пуля заставила меня по-настоящему волноваться.

— Могу дать вам два часа.

— Не откажемся.

***

**Шаг пятый. Неразбериха.**

— Что значит, Сорвиголова был в моей больнице? — Ширли улыбается мужчине перед ней самой ласковой улыбкой, на какую только способна. — Конечно, я бы знала об этом?

Детектив Пентер вздыхает, а сопровождающий его сержант отворачивается, возможно, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Мисс Бенсон, пожалуйста. Мы знаем наверняка, что он был здесь.

Ширли наклоняет голову, принимая максимально озадаченный вид:

— Неужели? На основании чего?

Пентер вздыхает снова:

— Мои офицеры слышали, как Ваш персонал говорил, что он был здесь.

— Значит, на основании сплетен?

Сержант — Сержант Бретт, кажется — вынужден прятать очередную улыбку.

— И Ваша больница отказалась от сотрудничества в ту ночь.

— Потому что Ваши офицеры были грубы и вторгались во врачебную тайну моих пациентов. Вы не имели права требовать доступ к записям всех пациентов мужского пола только на основании слухов и сплетен.

Его взгляд говорит, что он понимает, насколько близко оба они подобрались к черте:

— Вы не сообщили о пулевом ранении, пока мужчина не выписался.

Она смеривает его пристальным взглядом, уверенная в том, что он попался:

— Мы сообщили о нем, как только смогли. Любая задержка с Вашей стороны не наша вина.

— У Вас ушло на это почти десять часов, и к этому времени он уже ушел. — Он стискивает зубы и продолжает, — далее вы утверждаете, что он выписался вопреки рекомендациям врачей, не оставляя никакой личной информации.

— И если Вы откроете тот отчет, то в нем именно это и написано. Он не сообщал нам ни имени, ни каких-либо других деталей и ушел, когда никто не смотрел.

Лицо сержанта Бретта приняло серьезное выражение — такое, как когда требуется лишь мгновение, чтобы расхохотаться.

— И никто не может описать нам этого таинственного пациента, потому что?..

Ширли выстраивает свой нокаутирующий удар:

— Потому что прошлой ночью Ваши офицеры носились по моей больнице, отвлекая, пугая и расстраивая всех моих сотрудников. Как, со всей этой суматохой, мои сотрудники должны были запомнить одного очень тихого, исчезающего пациента?

Выражение лица Пентера — победа Ширли.

Как и короткая записка, написанная рукой Темпл, в которой она благодарит ее и больницу за все и обещает как-то отплатить им.

Темпл собирается передать сообщение, что работа Дьявола Адской Кухни сама по себе достаточная плата.


End file.
